The present invention relates to a copying machine which reads an original image and records an image on a recording medium such as a recording sheet and a control method for the copying machine.
Generally, a digital copying machine temporarily stores read image data into a memory, and generates binary image data by publicly-known binarization method, such as the dither method, and thereafter, it performs printing based on the binary image data.
Such construction, especially including an image memory, cannot avoid raising product costs.
There is provided a recording device where an image-reading scanner scans like a recording head of an ordinary serial printer to read an original image, and a recording head of the device scans to record an image in accordance with the read image data.
The recording device has a relatively small size, which reduces costs. However, the copying speed per one page is inevitably slow.